Force sensors in touchscreens have typically utilized a compressible layer between two rigid electrodes. Force generated in touching the screen causes the compressible layer to compress, decreasing the distance between the two rigid electrodes. The decrease in distance results in an increase in capacitance between the two rigid electrodes, which is electrically sensed and representative of the force applied to the screen.